Por você, eu vou
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Missing moments, For you I will, Teddy Geiger.


_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
__Andando pela rua, num mundo além de tudo._

Seus cabelos voaram para os olhos, com a brisa forte. Fazia tempo que não andava pelo mundo trouxa, sozinha. Costumava fazê-lo antes de conhecer seu mundo. Nunca fora realmente muito sociável, muito menos popular. Sempre sozinha, sem real importância, desejando um milagre. Avistou o parquinho abandonado em que costumava brincar, fazendo as balanças à seu lado seguirem o movimento da sua própria, e o gira-gira se movimentar sozinho. Achava aquilo estranho, mas não se incomodava, desde que ninguém soubesse. Seria ainda mais excluída por essa anormalidade. Suspirou. Eram tempos difíceis para ela. Sentou-se na grama, xingando baixinho por constatar que estava molhada da chuva do dia anterior. Estranhou a si mesma. Não falava palavrões. Imediatamente, se lembrou da carta amassada, guardada dentro do casaco. Pegou-a, e fitou os garranchos de Ron. Sorriu, feliz, porque poderia dizer que não estava mais só: ele era seu amigo.

* * *

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet__ as what I can't have  
__Nada parece ser, nada é tão doce quanto aquilo que eu não posso ter._

Recostou-se na faia que o protegia do vento forte. Pegou a carta de dentro do bolso, e a abriu. Sorriu, ao ver a letra caprichosa dela. Para qualquer ponto de vista normal, a carta não tinha nada muito importante ou interessante, mas ele fazia questão de lê-la diversas vezes. Fitou por um bom tempo as folhas da árvore, e passou a mão nos cabelos vermelhos.

Uma imagem nítida se formava em sua mente. Ela estava ali com ele, recostada em seu ombro. Eles se olharam, e naquele momento, não tinha duvida alguma do que poderia acontecer. Fechou os olhos, e esperou por um beijo que não veio. Ao invés disso, Fred, George e Krum apareceram, rindo da cara dele.

Acordou assustado, e olhou ao seu redor. Estava enrelegado da chuva forte. Levantou-se e seguiu em passos lentos para a Toca, os dentes batendo de frio e a cara amarrada.

O que Krum tinha e ele não?

* * *

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair__ round your finger  
__Como você e o jeito que você mexe o cabelo em torno do seu dedo._

'Pára!'

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Continuou enrolando a mecha de cabelo do dedo.

Era óbvio que ela sabia. Ela o provocava. Não podia ser. Ela sabia que ele mal conseguia se concentrar, principalmente com ela lá, olhando para ele com sua expressão de desgosto mais bem feita, e aquele seu perfume doce lhe dando sono e fazendo-o pensar coisas demais, e, para piorar, enrolando aquele maldito cabelo macio e perfumado naquele maldito dedo fino. Depois viria mostrando que sua lição toda estava sem nexo.

Sabe tudo.

* * *

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
__Hoje à noite eu não tenho medo de te falar_

'Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!'

Deu as costas a ele, e seguiu para o dormitório, implorando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Ela admitiria, falaria para ele. Isso, é claro, se ele fosse atrás dela. 'Por favor', pensou, enquanto abria a porta para a escada. Ele não a chamou. Fechou a porta, e foi caindo até o chão, amassando seu vestido. Não controlou mais as lágrimas. Estava confundindo tudo. Ele não gostava dela daquele jeito. Era só um idiota que estava com raiva por não ter aproveitado o baile como ela.

* * *

_What I feel about you.  
__O que sinto por você_

O que ele sentia por ela? Estava sozinho no dormitório, com aquelas vestes idiotas. Se jogou embaixo da cama, e procurou, entre lençóis, penas, cuecas e cartões de sapos de chocolate, a miniatura de Krum. Levantou-se, o rosto vermelho contraído, o brinquedo estrangulado em sua mão direita. 'Vicky idiota.' E o jogou no chão. Chutou-o. pegou a varinha, e pôs fogo em 'Vicky', demorando mais de uma hora para conseguir apagá-lo, com as vestes chamuscadas e o rosto suado.

* * *

_Forgive me if I stutter  
__Me desculpe se eu ga-gaguejar_

Estava morrendo de medo de tocar naquele assunto. O que dera em sua cabeça falar aquilo? Olhou para ele, que estava jogado em uma poltrona, brincando com um freesbee dentado. Levantou-se, com uma boa desculpa para falar com ele, 'Me dê isso agora, Ron. Você sabe que é proibido.' Recebeu um olhar de desdém da parte dele, que jogou o freesbee para ela. Pegou-o, e foi voltando à mesa, um pouco desapontada pela falta de protesto da parte dele. Adorava as discussões. Deu meia volta. 'Ron, escute.. s-sobre a festa do Slug-Slughorn..' ele a atropelou 'Não tem problema, pode ir com quem você quiser, não precisa fazer isso só para me incluir. Não dou a mínima para essa festa idiota.' Ela respirou fundo 'Hum .. T-tem certeza, Ron?' Ele bufou.

'Sim, Hermione. Aliás, está gaguejando ou é impressão minha?', e deu uma risadinha. Hermione revirou os olhos, e olhou para ele com raiva. 'Ora, me desculpe, isso me deixa t-tão .. Droga, por que você não facilita as coisas para nós dois?' Ele a olhou assustado.'Que quer dizer com isso?' Não aguentava mais essa política de fingir que não havia nada entre eles! Nem Ron poderia ser tão obtuso assim, ou podia? 'Deixa pra lá. Você não entende na-nada..' E recolheu suas coisas para sair de perto dele, mas sem deixar de ouvir baixinho 'Pelo menos não sou o único.'

Sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas por outro lado, refletiu, ela também poderia estar sendo obtusa naquele momento.

* * *

_From all of the clutter in my head  
__Por toda a confusão em minha cabeça_

O frio não parecia ter o atingido. Ficou contemplando o céu sem estrelas, cuja neve descia em pequenos sorvos de vento, pelo que pareciam séculos. Não conseguia dormir. Todas as vezes que chegava perto, sentia um perfume doce que o fazia despertar à procura dela. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Olhou para aquele colar horrendo jogado na mesa de cabeceira, e para Harry, dormindo a sono solto na cama de armar. Pensara ter o escutado dizendo algo sobre cabelos ruivos, e deu risada. O que seria? Para ser sincero, ele nem ligava. Não entendia porque se sentia tão deprimido em pleno Natal. Pegou o cartão que pensara em enviar para Hermione. Ela o rasgaria em mil pedaços. Por que, afinal, ela ficara tão brava com seu namoro com Lavender?

'Não é óbvio? Ela gosta de você', disse uma voz dentro de sua mente, uma voz que lhe lembrava demais a de Hermione. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Estava com saudades dela.

Mais saudades do que um simples amigo sentiria.

Era estranho, mas ele se sentiu feliz. Estava apaixonado, e tinha plena certeza daquilo.

* * *

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes like a water bed  
__Porque eu poderia dormir nestes olhos como uma cama d'água_

Sentou-se na cama, e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Tirou de dentro a foto mais antiga deles, e ficou observando-os. Ela estava com os braços cruzados, olhando para uma direção oposta. Ele estava com a cara emburrada, mas seus olhos tão azuis olhavam fixamente para ela. Ela, então, percebia e corava. Harry ria timidamente. Seus olhos arderam. Sentia tanto a falta de seu olhar sobre ela. Daqueles olhos irresistivelmente azuis. Seus filhos teriam aqueles olhos. Iguais aos do pai.

O que estava falando? Guardou depressa a foto e deitou-se, sentindo um solavanco no estômago.

Não iria dar o braço a torcer. Não era ele que estava sofrendo daquele jeito.

Estava tão enganada!

* * *

_No more camouflage I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.  
Sem mais camuflagem, eu quero me expor, e não ter medo de cair._

Estava na ala hospitalar, vazia, a não ser pela figura de cabelos vermelhos estirada na cama, os braços longos cruzados, e os olhos fechados. Sem pensar, sentou-se na beira da cama, e tirou delicadamente seus cabelos da testa. Ele respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos. 'Não está mais brava comigo?' Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha 'Deveria estar. Mas estava com mais medo de você morrer. Principalmente pensando .. bem, pensando coisas erradas sobre o que sinto.'

'Que você me odeia, por exemplo.'

'É exatamente isso. Você sabe que não é verdade.', corou irresistivelmente ao refletir: sentia exatamente o contrário.

'Eu sei?', e fez uma expressão culpada no rosto. Talvez estivesse sendo muito imaturo. Tudo aquilo havia sido há tanto tempo! Precisava esquecer que Krum existia. 'Desculpe. Eu sei. Huum .. sobre a Laven-'

'Deixa pra lá, não quero saber dela. Você não me deve explicações.' Estava sendo mais corajosa do que pensou ser capaz.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar profundo. 'Eu poderia ter simplesmente falado com você, não é, Hermione?' Sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. 'Sim. E você sabe qual seria minha resposta, Ron.' Apertou sua mão na dele. 'E sempre será essa resposta.'

Ele apertou sua mão com mais força.

* * *

_That's what I'd do to get through to you  
__É__ isso que eu faria, para chegar a você_

Não acreditava que estava lendo aquele livro idiota. Mas, já que estava fazendo aquilo, resolveu fazer o serviço completo: seguir as dicas. Pegou a varinha, e tentou, em vão, arrumar o quarto. Demorou horas para juntar todas as meias sujas espalhadas pelo quarto, arrumar a cama, recolher seus livros de escola, jogar fora todos os pergaminhos com brincadeiras escritas durante aulas de História da Magia, guardar todas as vestes espalhadas, arrumar algum lugar para guardar a vassoura, e dar sumiço de vez naquele colar horrendo de Lavender. Ao sair do banho, penteou os cabelos e pôs uma camiseta azul, que, segundo o livro, realçava os olhos. Treinou elogios no espelho.

Quase vomitava, a cada página que lia.

Mas valeu a pena, só de vê-la sorrindo.

* * *

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
__Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

'Vem dançar.'

Aquela frase ecoava em sua mente, em um plano muito maior do que a música que tocava ao fundo, às conversas e risos. Mal conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Mal conseguia acreditar no número de vezes que Ron pisou em seus pés. Mas quase valia a pena, só para ouví-lo pedindo desculpas e corando daquele jeito que só fazia quando estava com ela.

"_It's a love story, baby just say yes__"_

Após ouvir aquele verso da música, imediata e inconscientemente seus braços apertaram mais um ao outro. Hermione olhou para cima e sorriu. Ron retribuiu ao sorriso. Tão perto…

'Então é o Ronald quem está conseguindo mais do que merece?'

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, e se virando, com uma expressão perigosa no rosto, para Muriel. Hermione tocou seu rosto, virando-o delicadamente para ela, e desconversou 'Anh.. estou morrendo de sede. Que tal pegar alguma bebida para nós?' Ele concordou imediatamente, deixando-a sozinha com Muriel. 'Péssima escolha, menina. Esse aí é igualzinho às pestes dos irmãos, mas um pouco mais lento.' Hermione riu. 'É por isso que gosto tanto dele, me faz sentir mais inteligente do que já sou.', e saiu, procurando por ele.

* * *

_A__nd cannon ball into the water  
E cair na água_

'Ora, pare com isso. Pegue logo alguma coisa aí!'

Estava se irritando com a falta de iniciativa de Ron. Ela já fazia a comida com o que conseguiam encontrar, Harry ajudava quando podia, mas ele era o único que jamais mexia um músculo para ajudá-la. 'Que nojo, Hermione, ter que pegar um peixe_ vivo_, com as _mãos_!'

Bufou. Tinha uma idéia melhor. Mas não perderia a oportunidade de tirar um sarro dele. 'Escute, Ron. Faça isso por mim. Por favor.' Entrelaçou sua mão na dele. Ron a olhou com uma expressão entre a raiva e o riso. 'Tá bem.'

Os palpites de Hermione(que Ron não conseguiria pegar um peixe sequer) estavam totalmente corretos. Enquanto ele ficava cada vez mais molhado, ela se segurava mais para não rir. 'Mione, não dá! Não consigo pescar nada desse jeito!' ela não aguentou mais. '_Accio peixes!_' e diversos peixes voaram até ela. Ele simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou 'pelo menos me ajude aqui, então.' E estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou.

Só não esperava que ele a puxaria para a água junto com ele.

* * *

_You always want what you can't have  
__Você sempre quer o que não pode ter_

'Entendo. Você está escolhendo ficar com ele.'

Não entendia Hermione. Por que fazia aquilo com ele? Agia como se gostasse dele, e depois o ignorava, só tinha olhos para Harry Potter? Por que ele se dava ao trabalho de fingir para si mesmo que ela ligava para ele?

Odiou-se ao sentir as lágrimas se misturarem com a água da chuva. Odiou-se porse sentir tão.. criança. Odiou-se pelo poder que ela exercia sobre ele. E que, se dependesse dele, nunca mais exerceria.

'_RON!'_

Podia reconhecer aquele timbre em qualquer lugar. A qualquer distância.

'Pare de mandar em mim, Hermione.', sussurou, e girou nos calcanhares, penetrando o vácuo.

Olhou a sua volta. Parecia não ter saído do lugar. A chuva continuava torrencial. O escuro, impenetrável. O barulho agonizante das arvores chacoalhando. Sentiu algo cair por todas as superfícies de seu corpo, parando no peito. Algo que lembrava fortemente a um feitiço da desilusão, mas que o associava sempre quando havia brigado, ou estava longe dela.

'_HERMIONE?"_

Ouviu estampidos e o torturante barulho de algo similar a gravetos quebrando. Estava com medo. A queria ali, do seu lado, para protejê-la e se sentir forte.

No instante seguinte, mudou imediatamente de idéia.

* * *

_But __I've got to try  
__Mas eu tenho que tentar_

Ela estava deitada, de costas. Ron se levantou de sua beliche e se ajoelhou ao lado da dela. Sabia que Hermione não estava dormindo. Sua respiração estava curta e entrecortada de estremeções.

Tocou levemente seus cabelos castanhos, se detendo por um segundo a mais na mecha que cobria seu ombro direito. Algo brilhante invadiu seu corpo, uma esperança diferente do que já sentira antes por alguém.

Ele a amava.

Sentiu uma vontade inexplicavelmente forte de abraçá-la, porem, não teve tempo de dar vazão a esse impulso, porque ela se ergueu rapidamente, as lágrimas escorrendo descontroladas por seu rosto, com uma expressão homicida. 'Você perdeu o direito de chegar perto de mim quando foi embora!'

Ele engoliu em seco, e se levantou, voltando lentamente para sua cama. Se enroscou no cobertor ralo, mas permanecendo sentado, observando-a precariamente na penumbra. Pelo que conseguia distinguir, ela permanecia na mesma posição que ele, embora evitasse seu olhar, e soluçasse. Contuava a chorar pelo que lhes pareciam horas a fio.

'Não chore por minha causa, Mione.'

'Não me chame de Mione. Não estou chorando por sua causa.' Sentiu algo desagradável, mas continuaria conversando com ela.

'Sei que sim.' Ela finalmente virou-se para ele, de uma meneira insuportávelmente lenta.

'Eu _odeio_ você, sabia?' Ron não se conteve. Deu uma risada. Ela se levantou, puxando consigo o corbertor e batendo a cabeça na parte de cima da beliche.

'Ah, droga.' Ele se levantou num pulo, e a segurou pelos braços. 'Tá tudo bem?'

Sem aviso prévio, ela o abraçou, afundando sua cabeça no ombro de Ron. 'Ah, Deus. Senti tanto sua falta.'

Ele sorriu abertamente. 'Eu sei.'

Ele percebeu que tinha dito alguma coisa errada, porque logo em seguida foi atirado sem cerimônia em sua beliche, recebendo de presente um soco no abdome.

Que doce presente.

* * *

_For you I will  
__Por você eu vou_

Estavam sentados num canto não destruído da Sala Comunal. Hermione afundou mais a cabeça no ombro dele, aspirando abertamente seu perfume amadeirado. Procurou seus olhos, e sentiu os seus arderem, ao ver lágrimas teimosas escorrendo por suas bochechas sardentas. As secou, delicadamente, uma por uma, e então deitou a cabeça de Ron em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos.

Era a vez dela de cuidar dele.

'Eu.. nem sei o que dizer.', mantinha a voz calma e controlada, embora estivesse resistindo muito ao permanecer assim. Sentia raiva de si mesma, sempre havia resposta para tudo. Justo agora, não conseguiria falar nada para ele? 'Eu realmente sinto muito.' Ele concordou com um aceno mínimo de cabeça, com os olhos fechados. Pensou por um instante. E então, o que deveria dizer ficou muito claro em sua mente. Muito óbvio.

'Eu te amo.'

Ele se ergueu, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto, mas, nos lábios, um sorriso. Que poderia iluminar a vida de Hermione, para sempre.

'Eu também, Hermione.'

* * *

_For you I will  
Por você eu vou_

Já estava melhor quando saiu procurando, pelos destroços, sua família. Insistia em manter as mãos dadas com ela, para todos saberem que, no fim, o amor venceu a teimosia. Avistou um grupo de ruivos, sentados juntos à mesa da Grifinória. Tocou no ombro de sua mãe, e precisou esforçar-se imensamente para não chorar novamente, ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava. 'Deixe-me ir falar com Ginny.', hermione sussurou, mas ele não soltou sua mão. Sentia que se soltasse-a, algo muito ruim iria acontecer.

Sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe, e ao ver a expressão de preocupação no rosto de sua irmã, teve uma súbita inspiração.

'Mamãe, Hermione e eu estamos namorando.'

Todos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o que acontecera. Até George levantou os olhos para olhar os rostos imensamente corados de Ron e Hermione. Talvez, pensou Ron, se os distraísse com algo que o fazia tão feliz, eles não sofressem tanto naquele momento.

Contou tudo o que acontecera na Sala Precisa, gaguejanto muito e contando com o tímido apoio de Hermione.

Ao ouvir a história completa, seu pai, Fleur e Percy deram risadas, misturadas aos sorrisos. Ron pensou, por um instante, se estariam pensando que Hermione correra para seus braços por causa dos elfos. Mas ao ver a mesma expressão no rosto da sua família, percebeu que, como ele, sabiam que aquela era uma desculpa muito boa.

E que há anos Hermione esperava por uam desculpa como aquela.

* * *

Se quiserem, posso dar continuação. O que acham?

Eu amo uma review. Beijobeijos , Lena .


End file.
